What's Sad and Done
What's Sad and Done is a fanon episode of HTF. This episode reveals Gloomy's backstory. Roles Starring *Gloomy Featuring *Lumpy *Pierce *Hoppy Appearances *Buck and Chuck *Sparky *Sniffles Plot Buck and Chuck get ready for a nice game of monkey in the middle. They have a ball but need a third player. Chuck spots Gloomy sitting behind a tree, and the brothers ask him if he would like to play. Buck shows him the ball and Gloomy suddenly runs off crying. Chuck angrily stares at Buck thinking he did something. Later, Gloomy is seen at a psychiatrist's office, looking at a pen on a desk. Dr. Lumpy steps in to find Gloomy about to stab himself with the pen. He stops him and talks to him about his problem. He shows his patient some objects on paper, all goes smoothly until he shows a ball, causing Gloomy to tear up. Lumpy snaps him out of it by snapping his fingers, and has him explain his problem. Gloomy reminisces on an event of the past. A flashback occurs, showing a cheerful Gloomy playing with his favorite ball. He is shown to be a happy-go-lucky character, so lucky he avoids a lightning strike that hits a nearby Sparky. Pierce and Hoppy hang Sniffles to a branch by his underwear. Gloomy accidentally bumps into Hoppy, persuading him and Pierce to push him back and forth. Gloomy's good luck strikes when the bullies get shocked by lightning, and he continues playing with his ball. One day, he plays with his ball again. Hoppy and Pierce show up and ask him to pass it over. Gloomy tosses it to Hoppy and he kicks it to Pierce, who turns around and pops it with his quills. At that moment, that sunny feeling in Gloomy's heart turned into a dark cloud and he started crying over the loss of his ball. Since then he has tried to kill himself, but his good luck has become a curse which prevents him from doing so. The flashback ends and Lumpy draws a picture on his board, having paid no attention. Gloomy decides he must confront his problem alone. Pierce and Hoppy are seen hanging Sniffles by his underwear like last time, when Gloomy steps in front of them. Pierce tells him to go away, only to be disintegrated by lightning. Hoppy feels a moment of deja vu, so he runs into his garage. He steps out with Gloomy's ball, now patched up and re-inflated. Gloomy feels his happiness return and he sets off with his ball. Hoppy gives a sigh of relief, only for Sniffles to return the favor by giving him a wedgie. Back to his happy self, Gloomy plays with his ball like he did ages ago. The ball bounces off a wall and flies right through his torso. The iris closes on the ball, which pops again. Moral "Don't cry over spilled milk." Deaths #Pierce is disintegrated by lightning. #Gloomy is killed when the ball hits through his torso. Trivia *This marks Gloomy's first death in the regular series and the first death he does not revive at once. Ironically, his gloomy self almost never dies. *This episode has been described as a dead ringer to Origin of Evil, as both reveal the starring characters' backstories through flashback. Coincidentally, Lumpy is the psychiatrist in both episodes. *This has been recalled as one of the saddest episodes in the series. *In a recent interview, it was revealed that the ball once belonged to Gloomy's deceased brother, explaining its sentimental value. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 26 Episodes Category:Origin episodes Category:Featured